


Those Who Dare

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, Smut, maginor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: As one would expect, a game of truth or dare with Magilou is anything but boring.





	Those Who Dare

“W-Wait a minute!” Eleanor shouted, slamming the table with enough force to make the mugs on top of it shake a bit. Rokurou and Eizen were quick enough to save their drinks, but Velvet, for once, wasn’t quick on her feet, so now her normally black attire had a red coating of juice to go with it. “You can’t do this! Surely this is against the rules and regulations of this game!”   
  
Seeing Velvet riled up was always amusing, but seeing Eleanor; the kind and supposedly pure exorcist; get angry was even more entertaining. Magilou simply stared at her in rare silence, enjoying the show as she waited for the exorcist to tire herself out. As that didn’t happen, she stepped up to interrupt her speech that was now gathering the attention of the entire inn.   
  
“You know that the rules of truth or dare are very simple, they are kinda in the name, hmm?” Magilou leaned in a bit closer, her typical smirk only growing in size as she got to both figuratively and literally corner Eleanor. With Magilou already being so close to her, it was easy for Magilou to stare deep down into Eleanor’s now worried eyes. She could feel her hot and unsteady breath on her skin, which only made her smirk grow in size. For someone who was good at lying to others and especially to themselves, Magilou had a pretty awful poker face at times, with this one being no exception. “So, are you in or are you out?”   
  
Eleanor gulped and looked around the table for moral support. Maybe it was the Reaper’s curse that made the bottle spin that way, but it was clear that she couldn’t back away now. She had already proven herself plenty of times to be just as fierce and capable as daemons, malakhims and witches alike, so admitting her defeat simply wasn’t an option. Knowing Magilou, she’d never let her live it down, which was already more than enough to tip the scales.   
  
“I…” Eleanor hesitated for a moment. She tried to think of some scapegoat; some way to get out of this mess; yet with Magilou’s grinning face mere inches away from her, it was hard for her to think straight. “F-Fine, I’m in. Do your worst.”   
  
“Now you’re just asking for trouble.” Velvet chuckled under her breath. If anyone in their group of misfits knew what a headache Magilou was, it was her. But for at least a brief moment, she was someone else’s headache.   
  
“They do say that my worst is my best.” The witch cooed in delight, turning to look at Velvet over her shoulder briefly before returning her attention to the slightly taller woman trembling in front of her.   
  
“Five minutes,” Eizen stated in all seriousness. “and then we’ll see if she’s still in the game or not.”   
  
“That’s some poor luck she’s got,” Rokurou shook his head before taking  a sip of his drink. “To get Magilou of all people. Maybe it’s the Reaper’s curse acting up again? I mean she’s sitting next to you, so…”   
  
“Well, so are you.” Eizen replied bluntly.   
  
“Good point.” Rokurou chuckled.   
  
The dare was rather simple. They were to make out in a cleaning closet for five minutes and then come back. If Eleanor were to stop it or someone hinder it, she’d be out of the game. She wasn’t sure how merciful of a judge Magilou of all people would be, but now she was both the judge and the sole audience at the same time.   
  
The smutty literature that Eleanor read in secret made making out in tight, closed spaces a lot more romantic and practical than it actually was. The moment Eleanor was pushed up against a wall, she felt a broom pressing up against her back. None of it seemed to slow down Magilou, though. She seemed to be just as eager to strip the exorcist as she had been a few minutes ago.   
  
“Isn’t there usually some sort of talk and foreplay before all of this…?” Eleanor asked in the midst of all the hazy touching. She was a bit hesitant to return the gesture, but at the same time, her feelings for Magilou were definitely deeper than just that of friendship. Being the free spirit that she was, Magilou had taught Eleanor a lot about life and herself in the process, which was something she had wanted to repay for a long time. This, however, wasn’t the way she had imagined it happening.   
  
Magilou let go of Eleanor’s neck for a moment, but not before making sure that her hungry lips had left her clearly untouched skin marked. With her latest conquest now visible, Magilou lifted her head and licked her lips clean. “I think we’ve had this unspoken tension in between us for a good while now. I think that counts for more than enough foreplay. Besides, if we were to go through that song and dance, the precious five minutes would be simply wasted.” Magilou said in a very melodramatic fashion. “And besides, I’ve been wanting this piece of perfection ever since I saw you.” The witch flashed Eleanor a grin as she reached out to grab a hold of her behind. Just like she had imagined, it was both round and soft; just the opposite of a certain daemonic mistress she was used to fooling around with.   
  
“M-Magilou!” Eleanor gasped. Much to her own surprise, despite her verbal protest, she didn’t do anything to move her hands away. Magilou’s busy little fingers kneaded the soft curves of her ass through Eleanor’s clothing before lifting up the hem of her skirt to feel her warmth through just her undergarments.   
  
The witch heard the faint protest, but she didn’t stop. Despite the image she put on, Magilou was very much a people person; able to read just about anyone like an open book by simply looking at them. Eleanor was no different than Velvet in many ways; trying to hide her deepest desires and urges behind her frown; or in this particular case, her smile. She wanted thi;, perhaps even more than Magilou; even if she couldn’t muster the courage to say it out loud. The wetness that greeted Magilou’s exploring fingers was the wordless confirmation that she needed to keep going.   
  
“My my, already in the mood, huh? Maybe you enjoy public displays of affection more than you’re willing to admit?” Magilou cooed in delight. The height difference wasn’t much of a problem in such a tight space, as Eleanor had to be bent over for the vast majority of the time if she didn’t want to hit her head. This worked out perfectly for Magilou, who was free to kiss her, be it her lips, neck or even her ears.   
  
“N-No, that’s not it…” Eleanor mumbled in protest. She didn’t want to admit it, but the whole scenario was something she had secretly wished to unfold ages ago. This way, she could act upon her desires and still save face and remain pure. At least in the eyes of everyone else. She was in the midst of villains, as far as the rest of the world knew, so dipping into that side, even briefly, wasn’t that disastrous. It was the excuse Eleanor used to justify it all. One that she repeated to herself over and over again as she felt Magilou’s tongue swirling inside of her mouth.   
  
As much as Eleanor wanted Magilou to keep going, she knew she had to feel her as well. Of course she’d never flat out admit it, but there had been nights already when she had imagined the two of them sharing more than just a bed together. Now, she had ample opportunity to turn those fantasies into reality; even if only for a brief few minutes. Grabbing Magilou by her waist, Eleanor pushed Magilou up against a wall. She was instantly rewarded with a moan that Eleanor first took as a sign of pain, but upon seeing the look on Magilou’s face, she knew it was one of pleasure.   
  
Encouraged by it, Eleanor let her fingers roam lower. She found Magilou’s trademark book skirt even with little to no light in the closet with ease. So many times she had seen it bounce up a tiny bit during the battles, but now she got to actually see what the witch would look like without it.   
  
Or so she thought.   
  
The door was slammed, which signaled that their five minutes was already over.   
  
“Well, it seems like we’ll have to pick up from this,” Magilou cooed as she shook her hips. Eleanor was already on her knees and the view in front of her was inviting to say the least. However, the rules were the rules if things were to go any further from here.   
  
“Indeed” Eleanor smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
